Tan extraño como la ficcion
by RainbowEyes4
Summary: [Corto] Un encuentro con un nuevo Wade lleva a Peter a considerar un gusto peculiar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

¡Hola, hola! Es mi primera vez que publico en este fandom, esto tiene base en el Deadpool de Fox (X-Men Origenes: Wolverine), si ese que hasta el Deadpool actual odia XD, en cuento a Spidey pues según yo lo quise hacer neutro para que se imaginaran a su araña favorita pero creo que me salió mas a la versión de Andrew Garfield (The Amagazine Spiderman). Así que espero les guste.

 **Aclaracion:** Esto es Spideypool con versión Wade!weapon x

* * *

Peter solo estaba mirando, en serio.

No era grosero mirar, bueno si lo era, pero no lo hacia por grosero. Era curiosidad. No era su culpa, era su imán natural para atraer rarezas a su vida ¿ok? Por lo tanto, tenia todo el derecho de mirar.

Que alguien decidiera aparecer de repente en su departamento no era poco común, podría apostar que es parte de ser héroe el que personas, aliadas o enemigas, se pasaran como Pedro por su casa. Salvo que esta ocasión por poco tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando al regresar de patrullar se topo con un hombre desconocido en su "guarida", lo único que evito que se abalanzara sobre el tipo fue que su sentido arácnido no le alertara, eso quiera decir que no había peligro ¿verdad?

La sorpresa al encarar al sujeto fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba Wade Wilson. El mercenario bocazos que se le pegaba como chicle cada tanto, solo que ahora estaba algo _diferente._

Y ese diferente se notaba bastante, por eso se encontraba prácticamente devorándolo con los ojos.

Es que no podía dejar de hacerlo por la pura ironía.

—¿No te duele? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, probablemente cuando la fascinación pase se abofetee a si mismo.

Sin pensar mucho, hizo algo que normalmente jamás haría, no por voluntad claro. Acerco su persona con todo y traje de spandex al mercenario. Recibiendo con sorpresa la falta de expresión facial y corporal, normalmente emocionada, cuando él hacia cualquier contacto con su autoproclamado mayor admirador.

Pero nada se comparaba en el punto de atención que el amigable vecino arácnido mantenía en Wilson.

Su rostro.

En concreto su boca.

O la falta de ella en este caso.

Quitando lo antinatural que era ese hecho en primer lugar, Peter se encontraba embelesado viendo la piel unida en la zona donde estaban (estuvieron) los labios de Wade. Los delgados tejidos rosados fueron removidos para hacer lo que nadie pudo antes.

—Es suave…creo —dijo pasando la punta de sus dedos enguantados en la el espacio de piel ahora demasiado grande, Wilson seguía sin reacción— ¿Cómo vas a…comer? Digo ya se que no puedes, me refiero a…¿vivir, en general? Bueno. Tu sabes —divagaba con los ojos del ¿ex bocazas? siguiéndolo, casi cazándolo— ¿Wade?

Gracias a eso pudo reparar en lo demás del otro hombre, preguntándose como no se dio cuenta de lo casi gris de su pigmentación, los ojos antes azules ahora color carmín, rodeados por lo que pensó eran un antifaz muy peculiar. Resulta que no era tal cosa, la piel estaba arrugada en forma de rombos abarcando un poco mas arriba de su ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla, concentrando una sombra debajo de los orbes. Al tener solo un pantalón rojo, Peter admiro de cintura para arriba y parte de sus brazos unas líneas negras que le produjeron un escalofrió.

Regreso a su no-boca para no pensar en lo clínicamente familiar que se le antojaban esos patrones, era mejor seguir medio ignorante.

—Se podría decir que extrañare tu verborrea —murmuro volviéndolo a tocar, produciéndole un cosquilleo que no supo interpretar al saber ya no podía hablar—. Puedo hablar con Tony Stark para que te ¿arregle? o quizás el Doctor Bruce Banner, donde sea que este —inconscientemente se acerco hasta prácticamente estar pegado al otro, reparando en algo mas sorprendente.

No lo estaba tocado, Wade Wilson por primera vez no aprovechaba para ponerle una mano encima, bueno, nunca lo tocaba mas allá de los tanteos juguetones que el mercenario usaba para meterse debajo de su piel y Peter nunca dejaría que fueran de otra manera (aunque Wade tampoco, no sin su consentimiento). Así que eso no explicaba porque se sentía un poco molesto por la falta de contacto. Mucho menos entender porque él mismo no se separaba.

Las cosas entre ellos siempre fueron raras, solo que ahora no se sentían raras. Y eso le inquietaba. Mucho.

Un sonido parecido a un gruñido lo distrajo, el mercenario lentamente se sentó en el piso dejando a Peter parado, contemplándolo. Esto no tenia sentido, debería estar histérico, interrogándolo, ¿donde había estado? ¿Por qué de repente dejo de patrullar con él? ¿Y porque estaba en su apartamento? ¿Por qué no tenia boca? ¿Por qué parecía sacado de una película de terror ochentera? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué pareces mas muerto que vivo?

 _¿Qué te paso, Wade?_

Las preguntas sin orden le estresaron en un nivel completamente nuevo, incluso al tratarse de Wilson. En contra de todo lógica y juicio, también se sentó pero el desconocido impulso que ahora tenia de estar cerca de Wade por su nuevo estado mudo lo guio a sentarse entre las piernas flexionadas del mayor. Agradecía tener la mascara puesta porque no creía ser capaz de enfrentarse con la mirada de Wade.

—Creo que jamás hemos estado tanto tiempo en silencio, al menos por parte tuya —bromeo sin ganas, volviendo a rozar sus dedos en la piel de su no-boca.

Sin aviso unas manos agarraron sus caderas. Su primer instinto fue saltar, el tacto no altero su sentido arácnido –aunque hace tiempo que Wade dejo de ser una amenaza–, por lo que el flojo agarre solo le saco un susto haciendo que su corazón saltara. Oculto lo mejor que pudo su torpeza y evito romper esa extraña atmosfera de incertidumbre.

Se encontró inclinándose peligrosamente cerca de la cara del otro.

—¿Eso es un no? ¿Es tu forma de decir que no quieres ir con Tony? —pregunto, reprimiendo las ganas de huir y encerrarse en su habitación, pretendiendo que no estaba en una posición tan intima con quien según él no aguantaba, otro gruñido se escucho causándole un risa—. De acuerdo, Tony no ¿El doctor Banner, entonces? —un apretón a las caderas—. Umph, podría preguntarle a Johnny si Mister Fantastico no esta muy ocupado…

Entre gruñidos y pellizcos, Peter termino por solo suspirar y recargar su frente en la contraria. Wade no podrá hablar pero seguía igual de orgulloso que antes. En el paso de encontrar a alguien para _arreglarlo_ dejo que sus manos vagaran por toda la piel que encontrara, cautivándose cada vez mas con la nueva imagen, el mercenario no soltó su agarre y lo miraba con intensidad. Pero no le importaba, el seguía regresando a lo que mas le interesaba.

Una impulso se le cruzo por la cabeza; probablemente la falta de sueño se dirá, el estrés de la escuela y el trabajo, balancear su vida entre Peter Parker y Spiderman, o solo por tratarse de Wade Wilson. Si, es mejor culpar al mercenario, siempre lo era.

Culparía a la burbuja de-lo-que-sea-que lo estuviera afectando cuando dejo que ese cosquilleo que venía sintiendo desde hace rato se manifestara.

Se subió la mascara hasta la nariz y poso sin gracia sus labios sobre la parte donde debían estar otros labios. Fue mas como pegar su cara, apenas con un poco de tacto para hacerlo suave.

Cerrar los ojos, o pensó que lo hizo, solo se concentro en sentir lo que con sus guantes no pudo.

No era un beso, se dijo, solo intentaba probar una teoría. Se aparto pasando su lengua por sus labios, en una respuesta casi automática. —…si son suaves.

Agradecía tener la cara cubierta porque estaba seguro que estaba de todos los tonos de rojo posibles, no ayudaba a que Wilson no hubiera hecho nada, lo cual no sabia si agradecer o no. Fue una idea pésima, pues no se engañaría negándolo, su vida era una constante de malas ideas de todos modos, así que con toda la indiferencia que su ser pudo reunir se empezó a desenredar del abrazo. Ya tendría todo el fin de semana para autocompadeserse y revolcarse en remordimientos.

Claro que ignoro el apretón en sus caderas y el gruñido que sonó sospechosamente triste cuando se levanto de su improvisada prisión, ahora tenía otras prioridades. Y no, no era porque no quería lidiar con lo que acaba de pasar. Por mucho que su historial dijera lo contrario.

—Aunque que me alegre que estés por una vez en silencio, tenemos que ir a que te ayuden. Vamos —dijo con la voz mas repuesta que encontró, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y las manos le sudaban.

Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.

No conto con que Wilson decidiera jalarlo, Peter chillo (¡masculinamente!) cuando se ubico en el regazo del mayor.

Fantástico.

—¡Wade, suéltame! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¡todo este tiempo estabas fingiendo! —berreo indignado al volver a sentir manos en su cintura, esta vez reteniendo con firmeza— ¡Ya deja de jugar, tenemos que…!

Otro gruñido y la cara de Wade se pego a la suya, repitiendo la acción que Parker inicio.

Bien…las rarezas no terminan.

Peter ya no quería pensar, así que solo dejo que las cosas pasaran, al parecer él no era el único con la cabeza perdida. Claramente el mercenario estaba pasando por una especie de psicosis que no lograba comprender y Peter estaba lo suficientemente cansado para pensar en alternativas.

Entre gruñidos y "besos" –golpes a la cara– fue como los encontró Johnny Storm después de recibir un mensaje mal escrito.

—Raro.

* * *

 **No pregunten, solo goncéenlo (?)**

 **Me divertí haciendo esto, adoro el crack.**

 **Estoy abierta a opiniones, criticas y sugerencias :D**


End file.
